


a reluctant reunion

by taoszi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, very minor depictions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoszi/pseuds/taoszi
Summary: But Bernadetta made her choice to remain with the Empire, to kill and trample innocent people in the name of Edelgard, and Marianne made hers. She was going to stay with her friends and her professor. She was going to stay with Hilda.During the Blood of the Eagle and Lion, Marianne and Hilda find themselves thinking of each other.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	a reluctant reunion

**Author's Note:**

> commission for jackripple!

By the time Marianne got to the hill, it was already on fire. Her grip on Blutgang slackened as she heard Bernadetta screaming inside the flames, but there was no time to reach her. There was no reason for Marianne to feel guilty at all, yet she always felt a connection with Bernadetta. They were two sides of the same coins; outcasts with a curse placed on them by their fathers and Fódlan tradition. But Bernadetta made her choice to remain with the Empire, to kill and trample innocent people in the name of Edelgard, and Marianne made hers. She was going to stay with her friends and her professor. She was going to stay with Hilda. 

Smoke curled around the battleground filling up inside her lungs. Marianne rubbed the ash out of her eyes. Lysithea was firing off spell after spell next to her, dark waves of magic arching across the grey sky. Ignatz and Raphael’s intertwined voices cut through the smoke, the echoing sounds of their battalion booming across the field. She could hear the sweeping flaps of Claude’s wyvern and Byleth shouting strategies to their army. Leonie’s horse thundered across the grass. They were all here, yet Hilda-

“Everyone, to your positions. I sent Hilda ahead to take care of Edelgard. Claude, follow her. Marianne, you and Leonie will set off for Dimitri. I’ll take care of any soldiers in between. Got that?” Byleth said. The Sword of the Creator glinted in the sun. 

“Wait-” Marianne started, but her words were lost to the ambiance of the war. Leonie grabbed her by the arm and swung her onto the back of her horse. 

“There’s no time, Marianne. Hilda will be fine,” she said. “We will _all_ be fine.” 

Marianne hoped so too. 

* * *

By the time they reached the edge of where the Kingdom army was, their troops retreated into the forest. The clangs of weapons biting into other steel were muted by the thick tree trunks and a canopy of green. Leonie’s horse trekked through the dim forest while she kept an arrow notched in her bow. Marianne kept her Relic level with her face; the power of her Crest flowing throughout her body and into her sword. In the silence, Marianne’s thoughts drifted to her Academy days. She was in a similar position in the mock Battle of the Eagle and Lion, hunting Dimitri in the thick woods, except Hilda was by her side. Hilda and her bright hair and even brighter smile, leaning against Marianne with one arm slung around her shoulder. Hilda talking about the newest perfume bottle she imported from Almyra. Hilda’s bracelets glittering in the light. Hilda five years later and looking beautiful as always, even with the blood of their former classmate’s blood splattered across her face-

“Marianne, hey!” Leonie’s horse stopped. Marianne squinted into the darkness of the forest until her eyes caught onto the golden glow of three Heroes’ Relics: Dimitri’s Areadbhar, Felix’s Aegis Shield, and Sylvain’s Lance of Ruin. She could hear a pegasus flying overhead the trees, probably Ingrid’s. 

“Who’s there?” Dimitri called out. Marianne gripped her sword a little harder. The shy and polite boy she knew at the Academy was replaced by a haunted figure overcome with misfortune. If Bernadetta and her were two sides of the same coin, Marianne and Dimitri were twins forged by despair; they weren’t cursed, they _were_ the curse. Dimitri’s single eye stared at them, yet he made no effort to fight them. “You’re not the one I’m looking for.” 

“Yeah, well, it’s not like Edelgard is just going to waltz into here and hand you her head. We have to go after her. And kill anyone who’s in our way,” Felix narrowed his eyes at them. 

“Kill anyone’s who’s in our way…” Dimitri echoed back. His stare grew colder. Leonie shot a warning arrow into the tree next to him. 

“We’re outnumbered. We’re retreating for now,” she said. She grabbed her horse’s reins and fled out the way they came. The last of Dimitri Marianne saw was him swinging his lance around with the fluidity only someone could achieve if they killed hundreds upon hundreds. 

* * *

Hilda sliced through the red robes of an Empire soldier, her arms straining around the weight of her axe. Claude’s arrows shot through another soldier about to strike Hilda from the back. She winked a small thank you to him and hefted her axe through the bloodied battlefield. With their combined effort, they already made Petra and Hubert retreat. They were slashing away at the Empire like they were stalks of wheat, the combined power of the Alliance’s leader and his right hand pulling apart the seams of the army. Red and yellow and blue stained the grass; tattered banners and broken weapons strewn around. The plume of smoke the hill shot up was dissipating now and Hilda could finally see through the smoke. She shook a few bits of gore off her Freikugel and continued to navigate through the Empire army. Claude was a great friend and all (ok, maybe her best friend), but Hilda missed Marianne. Her soft hands would massage Hilda’s shoulders with a soft glow of a Heal spell, and they would fight like a whirlwind. Her hair would unravel from her braided updo and sweat would stick to the back of her dark Bishop robes, but she glowed in the midst of battle like some sort of Saint. 

“For the Empire!” A woman raised her sword against Hilda. She easily deflected and struck through the woman’s chest, a gargled shout dampened with her blood. 

“Well _excuse_ you. I have a date with a girl and some pastries after all of this,” Hilda huffed. It might not be true, but Hilda was planning on asking Marianne before the Professor separated them. She stepped over her body without a second glance. 

“Hilda!” Claude shouted from his wyvern, but it was too late. Hilda felt something tear through her side, silver breaking through her flesh. The pain felt like fire and acid eating away at her skin and muscle. It was a forest fire igniting all of her nerves, and she couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t think. Her vision was blurry, but she caught a glimpse of electric blue hair before she fainted. _Marianne?_ She thought. _No, no. She’s on the other side of the battlefield._

_Caspar._

_I’m sorry._

* * *

  
“Where is she?” Marianne pushed through the Alliance troops. Her soft voice didn’t carry across the soldiers, yet she pushed through the crowd. She’s been separated from Hilda since the beginning of the battle, and she needed to know she was fine. She needed to heal her wounds and soothe her with a prayer to the Goddess. She needed to hold her hand and comb her hair while Hilda gossipped about the secret couple in their army. The soldiers were smiling and hugging all around here, victory and celebration fresh in their veins. Marianne spotted Claude and Byleth talking under the shade of a tree. Usually, they would be celebrating with the rest of the army, but now their mouths were drawn into a thin line. 

“Where is she?!” Marianne grabbed Claude’s arm. He stumbled back, surprise written all over his face. “Where’s Hilda?” 

“I’m sorry, Marianne,” he said. Her knees gave out. “No, no! She’s alright. Maybe. She’s recovering in the infirmary, but she-” 

Marianne got up from the ground started running. She didn’t care. There was no reason to celebrate until she could feel Hilda’s presence again. Once she saw the white tent, she threw the flaps open. She was heaving and she was bruised, but she won’t stop until she can see Hilda. Lysithea pressed her hands onto Hilda’s abdomen, her weak white magic barely closing the wound. Marianne rushed over and placed her hands over Lysithea’s. 

“I can take it from here Lysithea. Get some rest,” Lysithea nodded, then promptly passed out in a nearby cot. 

“Hey, Marianne,” Hilda said weakly before coughing. “I was...gonna ask you something…”

“Don’t talk. Rest for now,” Marianne said. She brushed her bangs out her face. Her skin felt too cold. “You can ask me later.”

“Are you okay?”

“That’s what you were going to ask me? I’m fine. I had the protection of the Goddess,” 

“That’s good,” Hilda’s eyes were shuddering. “I have my own Goddess here now.”

“Don’t say that Hilda,” Marianne smiled. “Sleep now.”

“No, no. I-” Hilda moved to sit up before Marianne caught her by the shoulders. 

“What do you think you’re doing? Hilda, please, just rest for now,” 

Hilda grabbed Marianne’s hand. “I was just going to ask you,”

Marianne looked down at Hilda. Their faces were so close, close enough to-

“ I was going to ask you if you wanted to have tea with me. After. With pastries, you know, the ones with fresh cream. And-” Hilda coughed but kept her hand intertwined with Marianne’s. “And we could talk.”

“Talk,” Marianne dropped a shy kiss on Hilda’s forehead. “I’d love that.” 

  
  
  



End file.
